User talk:Gerlicky
Can someone please HELP ME?! I don't get most of this stuff. Like, how do you do the thing with the status and stuff? Ok, but... Err, I was going to help, but I had to go to school. Don't ask how I'm on now... Okay... Gee, that was helpful. Whatever. When you get the chance, show up here again, okay, guy who forgets to put the four tildes.--Gerlicky 13:50, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Do you mean the character infobox templates? Just look at pages that have them. That's what I did. VakamaTK 00:51, 29 May 2008 (UTC) What he said. Exactly. Thats how I found out how to do it. And I finally have a chance to put this on my own computer! My brother is addicted to this stupid game, so... Yeah. Unfortunately, I can't give you the codes. But if you go edit an article, you can copy the codes and change them. Always remember that 2 "in the beginning and 2 ""s in the end of a word will make a link to the article about that word on Wikia. For example: Blade Titan974 And you can do that with images too. If you put those things with something like "Image: (Whatever picture you want).PNG", it will show the picture. Like this: To make links to places outside of Wikia, put 1 of each "thing on the ends of something like "http://" and whatever site page you want the link to go to with whatever you want the link to say right after that, it would become a link like this: [http://www.bzpower.com/ BZPower And remember, to upload a picture go to the link that says "Upload image" under Organisation. (Well that was obvious...) So good luck, dude! Thank you. Both of you. I made my first page now! Yayz! --Gerlicky 03:03, 30 May 2008 (UTC) And... When you put a comment, you should click "Leave message" near the top so things don't seem confusing. :P \m ^-^ m/ Okay. And next time, put two dashes and four squiggles, okay? Or if you're too lazy, click on the tab with the fancy handwriting. --Gerlicky 14:51, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Chuck Norris is real! You really have A LOT of trivia. I'm guessing you just do that out of boredum. And I don't care if that wasn't spelled correctly. --Blade Titan974 19:26, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Yup, it's more about me than you ever wanted to know. "The saddest moment of a child's life is not when they learn Santa Claus isn't real, it's that Chuck Norris is." =P --Gerlicky 01:35, 28 June 2008 (UTC) New Chuck Norris Joke How about, "Chuck Norris is the reason Vamprah doesn't speak."? That depends. Who are you? EDIT: Oh, VakamaTK. I dunno, I'm not doing Bionicle ones. (If I were it would be Mantax.) (Gets new idea) --Gerlicky 01:31, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Blarg. Ok. Is BZPower working for you, because I haven't been able to go all week. And I finished a new comic... BZPower is offline for everybody. Likely some more server issues again. --Takumalight 03:53, 12 July 2008 (UTC) I know, I've been wanting to know if anyone posted in my topics. But I can't even access the Dang site. Who knows how long it'll be until we can go back on. --Philipnova798 03:53, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Answer: No. I was on vacation for several days and was unable to witness the horrible server offlineage. (Haha, made a word.) --Gerlicky 02:09, 14 July 2008 (UTC) The only time it goes down is when I need to post a comic... --VakamaTK 23:35, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Prophetic. --Zakitano1 11:03, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Remember to press Enter or Return twice. Anyways, I don't think discussion of this topic is really neccesary anymore. --Gerlicky 13:03, 30 August 2008 (UTC) guest star Thank for your help with my comics do you want to be the first guest star????Teridaxtheultimate 12:30, 3 September 2008 (UTC) :I'm going to have to see the comics first. --Gerlicky 12:41, 3 September 2008 (UTC) I know just thought id be nice and ask once i get permission from dark for his expressions i will show youTeridaxtheultimate 18:00, 3 September 2008 (UTC) For the love of corn man, I told you you have permission! Just provide a link to his comics if it's outside of BZPower. --Blade Titan974 00:17, 4 September 2008 (UTC) sorry about that i forgot Teridaxtheultimate 22:39, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Hey Gerlicky my comics are on my page do you like themTeridaxtheultimate 11:28, 24 September 2008 (UTC) My sprite sheet Does this look like a random comicTeridaxtheultimate 12:48, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Nice Nice new Avie. Anyhow, what's the series I'm supposed to appear in? The toon Gerlicky one. What's it called? User Page-Talk 15:53, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :Erm... that plot kind of failed... However, I'm working on it again. Maybe the next plot will come later. :And by the way, it's called TMU: The Legendary Gerlicky. The av is a sprite from the series. --Gerlicky 15:55, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :Wait...am I in this one or not? : User Page-Talk 16:42, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::The plot failed, so I'm not releasing the series. You would be in it if it didn't have the few characters I'm apprehensive about releasing. ::However, you're welcome to join the latest one I'm working on, TMUtNG. It's a Razor comic but it may be in six-shade if I can get six-shade Razor up and running. --Gerlicky 02:41, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Sure. I'm all for it. Man, you sure change plots fast. I loved that "Toon" version of me, though... User Page-Talk 13:22, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Toon Gerlicky may return. And when he does, Toon Kahinuva will appear. :I actually juggled a few plots before coming up with this one. This one is final.<\span> --Gerlicky 20:52, 5 August 2009 (UTC) I should put something up on my page about "Toon Kahinuva"... Well, TMU:TLG should be good. User Page-Talk 22:28, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Chucky joke? Chuck Norris is awesome, but to my joke: Chuck Norris is the reason Humdy Dumbdy fell off the wall. Eljay :Okay. I really don't update it regularly but I'll add that once I get to it. --Gerlicky 00:28, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Hero100 just told me one the other day. I think it went something like this: Once, Chuck Norris fell off a cliff. The place where he landed is now known as Death Valley. : User PageBZP Profile My Comics My talk 02:14, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Apologies... Gerlicky... If it was wrong of me to post something upon the VakamaTKs Comics page, then I apologise... :No problem. Since it might have held some value in the right article, I cut it from the article rather than deleting it. Here you go! --Gerlicky 21:26, November 7, 2009 (UTC) "Breaking the Fourth Wall", is the most recurring gag in the series, although this is more or less actually part of the series as a whole. Considering that the writer of the series has his character physically planted within the storyline, he is considered the actual writer of the series, and - in some cases - controller of events, considering that such things are occuring in "his comic". Many of these "Breaking the Fourth Wall" examples include characters demanding that vocal text be removed from in front of their faces. The other characters also act simultaneously with this twist, and this is most notable just after VakamaTK's fake suicide, in which the characters wonder how the comic is still being written, despite its writer being "dead". BladeTitan974 even faces the reader and asks if VakamaTK is present. Ah, 'kinda cool. Thanks! Well, I guess I've caused enough trouble for a few posts, so I guess I'll be leaving you young geniuses to your stuff.;) And tell Tavakai, I'll always be checking out his comics from time to time...